1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an ear cap supplying device, particularly relates to an ear cap supplying device with a movable containing device and an ear cap and an ear cap set adapted to it.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the advancement and prevalence of medical measuring technology, ear thermometer has already become an indispensable medical measuring device in hospital and homecare field. When using an ear thermometer, a sensor probe of the thermometer must be inserted into the external ear canal, and therefore, it is easy to have the probe polluted and then decrease the accuracy and durability of the ear thermometer.
Furthermore, there is also a risk of cross-infection while reusing the ear thermometer to different users. Hence, it is common to use a disposable ear cap to cover the sensor probe and change it after used to prevent from infection and maintaining the cleanness of the sensor probe.
However, while exchanging the ear cap by hands will not only increase the troublesome but also the possibility of being polluted.
To solve this problem, an ear cap cassette (301) referring to FIG. 1 is disclosed in the prior art. Multiple ear caps (100, 101) were placed in the ear cap cassette (301) in advance. Users may place an ear thermometer (107) into the ear cap cassette (301) to have a probe of the thermometer (107) covered by ear cap (101). However, this design will cause other unused ear caps to expose in the environment and increase the possibility of contacting with polluting sources.
Referring to FIG. 2, an ear cap dispenser is disclosed in the prior art. The ear cap dispenser comprises a base (102), an ear cap holding portion (103), an ear cap storing device (105) and an ear cap exporting slide (108). The ear cap holding portion (103) has a first opening (104). The ear cap storing device (105) has a second opening (106). In this design, ear caps can not be exported when blocked ear caps obstructed in the ear cap storing device (105). Furthermore, when an ear cap is exported from the ear cap storing device (105) to the ear cap holding portion (103) of the base (102), the ear cap must pass through the ear cap exporting slide (108). It will not only cause the ear caps to be blocked easily in the ear cap exporting slide (108) due to the friction force but also cause a problem that the ear caps can not enter the ear cap holding portion (103) accurately.